The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior
by Spacemillion111
Summary: Lucy always had a terrible e even feels like she lives it all over again at times.Her dad abused her because he thinks it was her fault that her mom e ran e went through so much e knows she must get over it.If only her friends cy has to finish what her dad started.Her dad was still alive and released from the mental e had to fight
1. Midnight Memories

**The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior**

**Chapter 1:Midnight Memories**

**Prompt:Lucy has terrible memories of her past**

**Character(s):Lucy(appearance of Gail,Larry the barista,and Lucy's dad in flashback)**

**Pairing:(in this chapter)none**

**Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!**

* * *

_"Hey Slave!Get down here now you little-"_

_A 16 year old girl hugged her the corner of an the girl shook her .Her cheeks were stained with dried blood and cried softly to since her mom died her dad abused blamed covered her knew what he called was to 's just say it was another name for a female dog.'No,no,no,NO!'She thought._

_She heard feet stomping up the comes her was muttering her and how she was the thing he said did this have to happen to her?She backed up her fave getting darker in the girl began to breathe squeezed her eyes shut tightly._

_The man was hovering over her seconds a hand up ready to slap her."When I call you,you listen to you hear me?!"He raised his hand up ready to strike._

_"Dad,please,don't do this.I am begging you!Please stop!I'm sorry!Really!"The teenager begged for mercy._

_Her dad didn't listen to her slapped her across the did it hard face had a big red mark as a girl put her hand on her closed her eyes and felt tears burn her only made it worse._

_"Suck it up!"he walked toward the steps."Now get up and quit .What are you a man or a your fat - down there now!"He is why she blocked out the sound again."Go clean the laundry yourself useful for once ya lazy-"_

_She blocked out the sound once was a word far to inappropriate for her to think about._

_"Punishment is a way to make you killing your own is all your fault Lucille Ann Weston!"He way he used her full name made her smirked._

_She trudged her way down."Yes sir."She mumbled trying to hide her Lucy walked into the kitchen she saw a gun and mouth hung open.'He bought a gun and a knife?'She swore he was going to kill one thing but it was impossible to do knew it was impossible because she didn't fall for the nothing's impossible crud._

_Lucy remembered when she was 7 years thought her dad was only in a bad mood for the thought he was just upset about her always remembered writing:'When I'm 16 my true love will rescue me...'but that's not happening now,huh?!_

_She once had the attempt of running away but she was caught by was brought dad watched her like a hawk since was such a moron!She put herself down once took an education didn't turn out called her was recommended as Freakface and never knew why.A month ago she started cutting 's .She was in a living told herself she had so much to live for.A sunny side would come read that poem millions of times.'This life is what we make it,this life is what we make it' she repeated the last two lines of the poem._

_"Stop standing there and do something!The dishes ain't gonna clean itself!"Her dad said taking the gun and putting his finger on the trigger._

_"No dad please don't!"She pleaded._

_He aimed it at her leg._

_BANG!_

* * *

Lucy shot straight up from her chest heaving in relief that she wasn't facing her father. _Thank the Man Upstairs,_she said to would never forget was to was her past coming back to haunt her now?

She got up and out of checked her clock.5:48 would go to Emmet in a heart beat but didn't want to tell anybody about didn't want to disturb him either.

She looked out the the sun was coming out._Maybe I should take a walk _she grabbed a jacket and walked morning dew on the grass made the air smell body was awake besides business workers and cafe was was in the mood for something.

She found herself walking inside the was cleaning the saw Gail,one of Emmet's co-workers,sitting in the walked up to Larry."Hey,can I get a hot,decaf,small,coffee?"She asked.

"What flavor?"He asked.

Lucy hesitated."Um,well here's the thing,I don't go here as much as my boyfriend does so I don't do you have?"She confessed.

The barista sighed."We have Baileys,Almond Joy,regular cream,and Hershey you want black coffee."

"I will have Baileys,thanks."

"What milk?"

"Skim."

"Any whipped cream?"

"No thanks."

"Ok it will be ready in a minute."

"Great,"Lucy turned away and walked up to Gail."Hey do you know anything about how Emmet is working?"She asked.

Gail looked up from her phone and breakfast sandwich."Oh it's just you,um,well he does work pretty he fainted during a heat wave from lack of it isn't his see Frank pushes certain workers a little to thinks he is the best out of all of us."She explained.

Lucy sighed."Why is Frank doing this to my boyfriend?"

Gail shrugged and then starred into space for a minute."Wait you and Emmet are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Um yeah,why?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Don't take this the wrong way but you two are polar did you end up dating?"

"Because it wasn't something I had with Batman it was something Emmet was the one who liked me first and then at the end well yeah we ended up are you asking this?"

"I was was relief he started crushing on you too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh well before this stuff even happened he used to have a crush on not anymore he stopped way before he met you though."

" I better go,bye."Lucy left Gail and went back to the counter.

Larry came over and gave her the coffee."There you go that's $37 dollars."He said.

Well that is why they call it 'over priced coffee', handed him the money and left.

Once she was out of the door she muttered to herself:"Well they defiantly didn't fix up the a rip off!"

She took a sip and walked in the the loud noise of citizens talking,shopping and rushing amongst themselves will help her get rid of these as she called them:_Midnight Memories..._

* * *

**A/N**:Chapter 1 of my new series.I dunno why but writing this is is sort of like at least in Lucy's eyes.

So '-' this=curses.

And the poem I mentioned is is called The Bright those are the real last two lines of the poem.I will post the way you will know what I am talking Ann and Weston are not the real names of Lucy.I just needed a last and middle name to make her dad's statement seem more of a treat.I don't own this!And one more thing:

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. All A Misunderstanding

**The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior**

**Chapter 2:All A Misunderstanding **

**Prompt:Ambush!**

**Character(s):Lucy,Emmet(other extra people with no name)**

**Pairing:A bit of Emcy(not really about their relationship that much)**

**Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Lucy walked into a didn't look at the title of the store she just walked mistake.

"Oh my g.o.s.h!Are you and Emmet having a baby?!"A citizen asked.

Lucy stared at the woman."What?"She asked.

"Well you are in a baby store!That must mean you and Emmet are having a baby!"She said again.

"Um no…we aren't even married yet,"She looked at the woman like she was a nut._What the heck?_Lucy then 3 other citizens came by thinking she was pregnant.

That was the worst time to see Emmet in the knew he saw her was why he came rushing over."What in the world is going on?"He asked.

"Are you and Lucy having a baby?"A woman asked.

"Come again?"He stared at her then Lucy.

"She was in here,"another lady pointed to the female master builder."And this is a baby store!Which leads to you two being parents!"

"We aren't even _married_ yet!"He protested.

"Oh."She said."Sorry to bother you then!Carry on!"The women left.

"So why are you in here?"He turned to Lucy.

"I didn't even read the store name,I just walked in here!Next thing I know the peaty old cat ladies are ticking me off!"

"I see."Emmet smiled at her way of expressing always thought she was cute when she was didn't know why.

They walked through the mall together.

Emmet broke the silence."You hadn't been looking that you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"She lied.

"Well I mean you look tired at master builder haven't been you usual self lately.I was just wondering."

"Oh well I guess I am a little I'm for caring."

"How about we get pizza and get your mind off of what it will cheer you up a bit."

"Good idea."Lucy agreed.

* * *

They both walked into the pizza place.

"I will can find a place to sit."Emmet said.

Lucy found a place near the window away from the other had to admit she was going to have a melt down in the mother died from giving birth to never got the correct raising dad didn't care treated her the didn't hit her._It's not your fault Lucy,it never was_,She told flashback came to mind:

* * *

_"Dad I just wanted to have fresh air!"Lucy at least tried._

_"I am not taking that - anymore -!"He grabbed a gun._

_"No dad please no!Not again!"She didn't even make a dent._

_A gun shot was heard in her leg was bloody and terribly bullet even damaged the dad sat there was 17 and she was still in used the strength she had to grab a permanent wrote on her wrist:__**I Solemnly promise that when I am 18 I will run away no matter what it takes.**__She wasn't letting what was a shame to call her 'dad' torture her like this.A young girl should never be treated with this king of was going to fight for her life. _

* * *

Lucy snapped out of the trance when she heard Emmet's voice."Okay so I got 2 and regular."He sat down across from her.

"Thanks again really didn't have to do this."She thanked him.

"No deserve it."He waved it off."It is a pleasure!"He told took her hand from its place on the smiled lovingly at each other.

The moment was ruined by some blond knew very well that his girlfriend can be prejudice when it comes with blonde haired was why he wasn't surprised when Lucy said:

"What do ya want Blondie?" In a harks kind of way.

She twirled her hair."Are you guys like married and having a kid or something?"She asked.

Lucy tightened her grip on Emmet's hand and quickly letting go when she notice it caused pressure on his hand."No!And if we were then If only that was any of your business!Ugh you son of a-"She heard Emmet gasp when he found out what she was gonna say to her."Nutcracker!"She stopped herself from sat back down.

"See what I mean!That is not the Lucy I know and is her tough mean girl my insecure,amazing,and great Lucy!What is wrong!"Emmet said.

"Look Emmet,you wouldn't childhood wasn't the one a typical happy little kid would have ok!"

"Oh Lucy I am so so s-sorry!I-I had no idea!I feel there anything I can do for you?"He asked.

"No.I just need to be is all!"She tried going after her but it didn't work.

Emmet felt will she tell us?He wasn't good to keep things bottled up inside like to think about his own girlfriend growing up with an abusive made him feel like his heart dropped 100 feet…

* * *

**A/N**:Ok so there is chapter 2!Emmet found out a little piece of wow those old bat cat ladies are rude and that blonde girl.(I am not prejudice,I know many girls with blonde hair who are nice and smart,that was just for the story)I do not own characters!What will happen shall see.I will try my best to update thing:

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Breathe

The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior

Chapter 3:Breathe

Prompt:Another nightmare?!

Character(s):Lucy(Dad in flashback and a nurse with no name)

Pairing:None

Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!(I recommend listing to that warning if I were you!)

* * *

_"Lucille,Oh Lucille,wake up!"Her dad hovered above her._

_Lucy's eyes mouth didn't open ?What is going on?!_

_"It's about time you wake up.I am I take that back I wish you suffered and died in a coma,"her dad scolded went up to had tied her up to a must be punished for running away ripped duct tape off her mouth._

_"Ow!"Lucy screamed in felt as if her lips were ripped looked around."Where am I?What are you doing to me?!"She demanded._

_"Oh are getting a running already did it once.I will make sure it doesn't happen again."Her father grabbed a gun from a table behind him._

_Lucy notice she was tied up to a ropes cutting off her ropes also gave her a skin was burning red as if it was in flames.A bandage was on her was own blood bleeding through the tissue."Can you blame me?!All you do is make my life a freaking hell!"She yelled._

_"Shut the - up -!"He snapped."You made my life was perfect until you came the only woman I ever loved.I have been killing people for 3 years."_

_"3 years!?"Lucy said shocked."You psycho path!You are mental,crazy should be a flipping mental hospital you damn freak!"Lucy cried. _

_"I have deserve felt like I died took away my is about time I take away your life."_

_A tear strolled down the girls cheek."End my life?What the hell did I ever do to you?"_

_"Ruined will last words?"He loaded the gun._

_Lucy glanced was a dim room with a dim light shining on them."Help!Somebody please!Help me!"She cried hysterically._

_"You are that stupid huh?I hope you know that I made sure we were miles away from other really think I'm an idiot?"He sneered._

_"I think your a - piece of - to be honest!"She cursed._

_"Say good bye."He shot the bullet shot her in the last thing Lucy saw was darkness as she collapsed on the dad ran as blood shed across the floor._

* * *

_***5 HOURS LATER***_

_Lucy woke heard beeping and saw unfamiliar faces above her with relieved and grateful faces."Um…?"She said._

_"Thank goodness you woke thought you never would."A doctor exclaimed._

_Confusion spread through the young girl."Where am I?In Heaven?Did I die?"_

_"No sweetheart,you are at the got shot in the head with a ,it didn't go through the skull and damage the did have to do a lot of surgery to stop the bleeding and to get your face back to have a father who is waiting for you to except visitors in the room."The nurse said._

_Lucy sighed."Fine I guess I can get it over him in,"she this man is a shame to claim as her father._

_"He will be right in,"The nurse smiled warmly._

_'What an airhead' Lucy knew she was doing her job but it wasn't doesn't anybody notice she was in pain?How could they just walk past this and laugh?She knew that these questions had no explanation or answers to was something the world never could answer._

_Her dad walked in smiling at the nurses as if to say thank they left he balled his fists and grit his teeth."You little -,just because you are hurt like this doesn't mean I can be nice to you!"He yelled/whispered._

_"What?!They don't know what really happened?!I want this to end!I am not your little toy you can throw around!What lie did you come up with now?"Lucy talked was done._

_"Shut up!They think you were walking in the middle of the street and a shooting was going on from a nearby alley.I was able to pull of your out you are back in the hellhole."He hissed in her face._

_'That son of a nutcracker!'Lucy thought."What the frag is wrong with you?!All you do is treat me like a piece of crap!"She said out was a notice she had a broken leg it bent the wrong way you are in the worst pain._

_"You are an a-hole!A fat brat that should die already!How many lives do you have?"He got a hold of her broken bent it the wrong way._

_They teenagers eyes widened from the bit her lip to hold back the cries and screams that were going to escape._

_Her 'father' smirked at her was loving this."When you are out and healed,you are going in the to death,freezing you butt off,with terrible if you aver come near the door and beg,you will get into severe is only the your are not surviving as a b****!"He warned._

_She only did she stop trying?To kill she even deserve to live.'Why was I even born?'she dad's words were stuck in her to think she listens to them._

_All her dad was,was a monster.A freaking big ass monster that scared the living crap out of made her live in this wasn't hell,then she didn't know what swear to the Man Upstairs she wasn't taking the s*** him!Screw that damn monster._

Lucy tossed and turned in jerked and fell out of bed with a scream of looked at her wasn't broken._Another nightmare?_!she long will this go on?She got felt her heart was stones bring her she wasn't letting her dad get to her the memories did.

He was out there a mental Michael Meyers was in in the movie _Halloween._Her dad _killed_ kind of world was she living in?!She knew she had to confront him how?She couldn't build up the courage to do it.

Lucy wasn't it up will she tell chest rising and will meet up with him any day if they unleashed him?It was a small world after all.

All she had to do was _breathe_.What a eyes burned with tears that she didn't let will she ever do?

* * *

**AN**:Chapter 3!Hope you like.A bit more language isn't the best for kids really little.I worked hard.I really like this story!It is cool to actually have a story of someone like Lucy's past.I don't know about you but I wondered because of the insecure act she pulled in the movie.I will try to update as soon as possible!Sorry if this one was a bit right I almost forgot!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Where Ductape Belongs

**The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior**

**Chapter 4:Where Ductape Belongs**

**Prompt:Fight…broken hearts**

**Character(s):Lucy**

**Pairing:Emcy**

**Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"Lucy!Where were you?We were worried!"Unikitty sight in to see her friend.

"What?"Lucy was far from baffled.

"We had a master builder the rebuilding and stuff like that."Unikitty was with Benny.(Who was,by the way,floating in the distance,helping a little boy build a .)

"Oh um yeah.I am not attending that stuff for a while."Lucy didn't want it to seem as rude,but it sounded kind of harsh.

"Oh."Unikitty looked down."Why not?"She asked.

"I don't get as much sleep."

"That's it?"

"Yep."Lucy lied all the way.

"Well,um,Emmet tagged wanted to see how you were doing.I will send him in,if you want."Unikitty changed the subject.

" him in!"Lucy smiled.

She loved Emmet was so sweet and caring.

Sometimes he can get a little to caring some father was cursing me out and yelling at me for setting fireworks in the was for the Fourth Of ?I had a permit from Business!Anyways,he got protective and jumped in front of started yelling at the was sorta made a big deal about a little we could of just walked away and say screw you to them.

It got annoying at least to her.

Emmet walked in."Hey Luce,I've been happened?"He asked.

Lucy looked at Unikitty and Benny(who came back to them)Standing looked at Emmet and it was a horror or romance movie."Um,Emmet?How about we go into my room.I need to…talk with you."Lucy said.

Ok weird right?But it is not that,so people get those dirty minds out of the sewer!

When they were in Lucy's room it got were .She hoped he wasn't thinking about…that.

Emmet looked uncomfortable."Yes?"He of the fact they were actually alone made him never happens.

"Sit may take a while."She said pacing back and forth.

Emmet slowly sat on the edge of her bed."Lucy,I need to ask you something left me thinking."He interrupted.

"Go ,ask,whatever."Lucy invited.

"Ok you said,You didn't have a life like other children did,what do you mean by that?"Emmet asked.

The female master builder's eyes was she asked couldn't even answer that."I can't say."She mumbled.

Emmet sat there he was with his beloved girlfriend,and she didn't trust to tell the truth to him."W-Why?You can trust me."He tried.

"I just can't!"She fought.

"But Lucy trust me.I will understand!"Emmet said.

"No!You will never understand!You don't have a single freaking clue what I have been through!All that pain,hatred and death warnings!I was in a hellhole!It was a ghetto!"She didn't mean to spit it out that harsh though.

Emmet had a mix of anger and hurt expression on his squeezed his eyes shut.

Lucy took a heavy knew she began something that can kill their spark.

Emmet got up and headed toward her."I can't do this."He voice was hoarse.

"What do you mean?"She croaked.

"All we are doing is we even have that spark anymore?"

"I-I don't…Are you saying…I-I-"

"It's like we don't even trust each other anymore."He shook is couldn't believe he was going to say his next move.

He planted a light kiss on her kissed in his pulled away.

"See ya later,alligator…"Emmet whispered to her.

Lucy shook her head in couldn't believe this was didn't want to believe it pinch her.

"After a while crocodile."She looked eyes met gaze was a sorry heart somewhere.

Emmet finally spoke a last sentence."It's been had great times together."

"I will miss you."

"I'll never forget you."

Emmet left.

When she heard the door slam she jumped into her dug her face in the pillow._Did we just break up?_Lucy thought.

She cried for left but a heavy felt as if it was ripped out right from her knew not to beat herself up over it but what better was there to do?There was no way in hell she was eating ice cream and chic flicks.

The female master builder let tears didn't care sat up seeing it was 1:45 AM._How long did I cry?_She said to herself.

She looked down at the was make up on goes that looked in the mirror.

"I am hideous!"She thought aloud.

The poor girl had mascara dripping down from her lip hair had a huge knot in looked like a rat's tears made her face she had a frown.

Her phone she heard the sound she glared at picked up the phone.

* * *

**~ON THE PHONE~**

"Who is it and what do you want!"She knew she sounded rude but that was on wanted this caller to get the gist she wanted to be left knew that on the other end this person was thinking:_This girl sounds pissed._

"I heard what you ok?"A high voice said.

"Oh Unikitty,it is no why would I be ok?!"She said.

"Oh just is pretty down you ever come back together?"Unikitty asked hopefully.

"I don't know.I don't think so."

"But you and Emmet are a cute you had was true love!"

"Listen,Unikitty.I know,thanks for your but no thanks.I have been through worse."

"Oh,ok well if you need anything I can help."

" and also,thanks for waking my ass up at this time."She said sarcastically.

"Unikitty gasped at the word but quickly responded:"Heheh ok bye!"

* * *

Lucy hung wasn't smiling for a closed her eyes.A vision popped up.

_"You little bitch!"A voice knew right of the bat it was the voice of her father._

* * *

She opened her eyes._No not another vision!_She told her brain.

She turned around.A picture of her and Emmet was in a heart shaped teared tears burned her eyes as she took a step closer.

She picked up the picture and immediately remember that was the date where they shared their first kissed her on the herself had a big smile on her never wore a bigger smile in her bother looked at the had a slight blush on her did Emmet because he made that move.

She her face soul heart heavy as stone moment won't happen was so wish she kept her mouth perfect lover was gone.

To tell the truth,she still loved Emmet with all her hoped he was still kissed that she was 's heart was scarred for was in a billion pieces ever happened to that spark they had between them?

When ever they kissed fireworks went of in her flew not according to her life(which by the way did she mention)that completely sucks!

She was wearing a heart locker with the same ripped it off of her neck and looked at frustration she threw it across the room.

Desperate depression washed over her body as she collapsed on the cold hard cried herself to sleep._Why was she stillliving?_was the question that burned her…

* * *

**A/N**:Chapter 4!More extreme with cursing a bit.I feel bad for Lucy.I so I did this whole sadness thing with like 3 theories:

1.I listened to sad music like Cry,Listen To Your Heart,Say Something etc.

of sad things that happened in my own life

really would I do if my beloved did something like this?

My 3 ways of making a sad sorry for not updating soon enough!I have a lot of softball games right I am hanging out with my family and friends that I don't see a I need to work on a project for top of all that I have 6-7 hours of torture aka school.I hope this can keep course I can not forget:

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Cry

**The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior**

**Chapter 5:Cry**

**Prompt:tears**

**Character(s):Lucy(dad in flashback)**

**Pairing:Emcy**

**Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!**

* * *

It has been a month since her misery started without was cooped up all in a pillow and laying in the . . .Well a way to sum it up would be:heartbroken.

She heard something bang on her window.

"What the hell?"She got up and looked out the window.

A bunch of teenagers were throwing beer bottle weren't funny to Lucy.

"Hey!Get your drunk,asses out of my sight!"She ran even said"Can't go back to jail."

Idiots.

She wished Emmet was rocks at her window and asking her out sighed.

It's been a while since Lucy has seen the only that but it was even longer since she has world was could blame her?!

Ever since they broke up the female master builder felt so damn empty you wouldn't believe she did was cry closed her rest will help.

* * *

_"Hey fat ass!Get over here now!"Her dad called._

_A 17 year old girl trudged her way down the steps and into the basement._

_"Here is your live with the crappy can fit 're a piece of sh*t like everything else down there."He insulted._

_The teen was about to step down until her dad belted her on the back of the we go again._

_"Ow!You bitch!What the hell was that for?!"Lucy snapped at her took it back right as those words late._

_"Me,the bitch?!At least I am not a fat ass bitch who looks like a freaking piece of crap like you!I have a damn you!"He held her by the throat up against the wall._

_"Get the f*ck off of me!"She kicked and screamed._

_Her dad held up a ragged,threadbare must've been thousands of years old."Put this will make you suffer though warmer."He demanded._

_"Fine."She grabbed the clothes and went into the only private place they had:behind the beer bottle dad drank.A was drunk forever and always._

_After a minute she came out with the oversized was she fat?The shirt literally sagged over her._

_"Good."Her dad seemed to pleasure himself every second of the day and night with this seemed proud of grabbed a Swiss Army flipped the sharpest blade smirked and took a dangerous step closer to evilness flaring in is eyes._

_Lucy knew for sure what will happen looked up at his with big pleading eyes."Please don't be doing what I think you're doing."She begged._

_"Get up!"He barked._

_She did as she didn't he would be taking knew he would admire the sight of her having a knife plunged into her heart._

_"Roll your pant leg up!"He ordered._

_The young adult slowly did as straitened her could already feel the streamed down her could cry herself a river and drown in her own blood and salty squeezed her eyes shut tightly._

_The man shoved the knife right in her leg and dragged it a terrible gory mess._

_Lucy screamed and cried out in going beating flowing too fast for her to keep vision went wasn't sure if it was the tears or if she was entering a ability to hear made everything sounded like it was top of it all,she hoped she was dying._

* * *

Lucy woke up with a heart and leg looked at her had a large realized she was writhing in her her leg to bang against the metal stool leg at her was large black and blue bruises that scattered along her leg.

She had to admit,she forgot what it felt like to feel at least even a single amount of happiness in her dark soul.

Her head was down must of the day as she walked through the passed the cafe and saw another girl.

Her eyes washing over was brought to the bottom of the pool to heart dropped 1,000 burned the corners of her opened her mouth and closed it when she felt a tap on her spun to face that wiped her tears and hair out of her face to reveal a Benny.

"Lucy?"He asked with a tint of concern.

"Yeah?"she said gloomily.

"I'm really sorry."Benny apologized.

"Sorry for what?"

"About you and Emmet and what you see before you."

Lucy swallowed hard."Oh did that happen?"

"Well Good Cop told him if he wants to be depressed he can be but he said if he didn't want to be upset all his life he needed to see new so he met Tiffany."

"Tiffany?"

"Yeah,Emmet asked her is their 3rd date."

"Did they by any chance-"

"I know what you are asking and if I were you I would turn around and look at them."

Lucy turned and saw Emmet and that Tiffany girl Emmet seemed to actually enjoy it.

She turned back around and tears burned her face grew ran off crying.

* * *

Lucy found herself back at her dark felt as if somebody shot her in the heart with a gun.

Her face was chest rising and was heaving big rolled her breath.

Now,all she wanted to do was cry…

* * *

**A/N**:Chapter 5!Man I feel bad for did I write such a thing?!Oh yeah to make it tragic and sad because it is a sad …Ok anyways I am sorry,BlazeDarkrunner,for not making it brighter a you are is not fair nor right for them to be split ,It won't be bright until at least 3-5 .:P XD!Ok and I am pretty sure you know the next statement:

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Back Of My Mind

**The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior**

**Chapter 5:Back Of My Mind**

**Prompt:Pep talk**

**Character(s):Lucy,Emmet,Tiffany,Benny**

**Pairing:Emcy,EmmetxTiffany **

**Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Benny stood there trying to put together what just walked up to the toward that couple.

Emmet and Tiffany were sipping their coffees while Benny walked up to wasn't right!He had to fix and Emmet?Where the hell did that come from?!

He tapped Emmet on the leaned into him and whispered in his ear."We need to ,"Benny order.

Emmet looked at Benny with a 'Are you crazy?No!' looked at at her he glared back at mouthed a response._No!_

That was it Benny had to do grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,OW!"Emmet sucked in a breath and turned gave Tiffany a nervous smile and pointed at Benny while doing the 'Cuckoo sign' and mouthed _hold on a sec._

Assoon as Benny let go they were in a corner far from Emmet's 'gorgeous' glared at pissed off as ever.

"Dude!That wasn't cool!What the hell?"Emmet grit his teeth.

"It isn't cool dating,_her_,"Benny spoke.

"How?!She is awesome!"Emmet fought.

"Yeah well what about Lucy?Huh?!"Benny was never this mad since the new technology was made.

Emmet frowned."Lucy? behind me!I moved on!"He he didn't really have as much feelings for still loved Lucy.

"Admit it!You are a dirty liar!"Benny snapped.

"What are you talking about?Lucy doesn't know about this yet!I have to tell her still!"Emmet reasoned.

"Lucy already walked by an hour saw you two on a looked pretty upset!And then she saw you guys sucking faces."Benny paused to look at Emmet.

Emmet wore an expression that showed Benny he had no idea what he urged him to go on.

"She ran away crying still has feelings for you!Get your head out of your ass and pay loves you that Tiffany girl is nowhere close to looks like a fake model girl!"

"She had plastic surgery!And she is she won't compare to Lucy but still.I can't break Tiffany's 's a sweet doesn't deserve that!"Emmet argued.

"Neither does Lucy."Benny shook his head with disappointment.

Emmet placed his head in his the knew at the back of his mind he loved Lucy more than he thought.

"Just get back with still have it between you just have to search for it deep is closer then you think buddy."

Emmet went back to Tiffany with half the heart he had Benny sucked it out of knew at the back of his mind the spark was still just had to take a little fishing date with Lucy.

* * *

Lucy paced back and could've sworn she has seen that chick the .It rang a was just to far to hear it.

She remembered a little she ran away the first time she was girl her age pretended to be another runaway turned out to be a stuck up the cops she found she was back under the feet of the devil.

An image of the girl popped up every time she closed her squeezed her eyes only got an image but no flashback.

Think Lucy,Think!She forced herself.

She knew it was in there deep go inside for suddenly saw a picture sticking out from under the tv.

She pulled it was dusty and teared but still looked at the said the date was 19 part faded that was a time she ran away.

T&L adventure buddies it read.

Lucy flipped the picture something fishy was going on.

The picture showed a dirty blond girl with straight long eyes and tan was tall but from an eating to her it showed a younger version of and blood stained was too, dark eyes locked on the camera.

How did this even-Wait a minute.

In the middle of her thinking she heard talking out the looked out and saw Emmet and that girl looked at the picture and then the girl continuously until she was the same person.

She stared at the picture when the memory finally hit her.

* * *

_The poor girl finally made it was never felt so happy in her suddenly saw another hid behind a was to late the girl already saw came her had no huddled up in a corner to hide her body._

_The girl hover above her with a reaching hand."It's ok,don't be afraid.I think we both have the same reason to be out here alone."Her eyes twinkled._

_Lucy gave could trust this took her hand and hoisted herself up."oh um really?"She said._

_"Yes,my parents are dead and my brothers are just so mean.I go to school with them and I m being abuse me because I am so small and I ran away."_

_" .Well I guess my reason is dad abuses since my mom blames me.I live with a is you name exactly?"Lucy exclaimed._

_"Oh apologies.I am Tiffany Miller."She put out hand to shake hers._

_"Lucille Weston,but call me Lucy."_

_"Oh well Lucy,how about we be runaway adventure buddies.T&L?"She suggested._

_Lucy thought this was the best time in her never had a friend nodded in agreement._

_"Great!Lets take a picture."Tiffany took a small camera and snapped a picture._

_A week went morning Lucy woke wasn't .No got worried._

_She checked the police officers were shaking Tiffany's hand with pleasure and saw her was extremely was going on?_

_Tiffany turned to Lucy and pointed at her."There she is!See I told you I found I ever fail on you ?"_

_" did a good job.I was terribly worried you my dear friend.I don't know why she would run away like 's go have to get home for dinner."Her dad said._

_"No,no,no, did you?"Lucy stuttered and backed up._

_"Sweetheart calm father is right here."A police officer said._

_Lucy glanced at smirked and mouthed the word 'Loser' she raised an eyebrow and at Lucy's gullible she was._

_Turns out Tiffany was a stuck up promised she will bring her down revenge._

* * *

This was the perfect time for her was the can't go out with that was had to tell Benny, knew she was upset about this.

She grabbed a coat and ran out taking this picture with knew it was back there.

* * *

**A/N**:Chapter 6!Whoo-hoo!Tiffany is rude.I don't like her.I am so proud of is on to at miss detective over nothing much else to say except for:

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Watch That Mouth Of Yours

**The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior**

**Chapter 7:Watch That Mouth Of Yours**

**Prompt:Girl against girl**

**Character(s):Lucy,Emmet,Tiffany,Benny**

**Pairing:Emcy,EmmetxTiffany **

**Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"Benny!"Lucy ran toward was only a few yards gained clouds were rolling over the had to be she even got to him she bumped into somebody.

She looked up to see who it was."Emmet?"She to see her ex lending a hand.

"Sorry about that,Lucy."

"No,it's totally cool.I was just meeting up with Benny.I had to tell him something."

Emmet saw the picture but couldn't make out what it was."Oh ok then,good luck!"

Lucy smiled a bit."Bye!"She waved turned and saw Benny right there."Oh,Holy crap!You scared the fudge out of me!"She jumped.

Benny hummed in agreement."Yeah,and he said he was 'over' you."

"What?"

"Nothing,so you were yelling me for?"

"Take a look at this is me with another girl who tricked a good look at the other does she look like?"

"Well,the hair and eyes look like Tiffany but-"

"Exactly!That is Tiffany!She and I were 'runaway' was when she took that the back it says the date and the initials T& tricked turned me in back to my dad.I must seek revenge.I hate her!She is a stuck up little bitch!"Lucy shrieked.

"Whoa,Lucy,calm you wanna get that girl back at something she did years ago?"

"Well duh."

Benny sucked in a breath."I talked to Emmet said he still liked didn't like Tiffany as much.

" 's he can't go out with Tiffany anymore!I have to warn him!"she panicked."Thanks,bye Ben!"She ran off to Emmet's apartment.

* * *

When she reached the door she answered."Hey Lucy,what's up?"

_What's up?Oh I don't know!Maybe because of the fact your girlfriend is a bitch!And an evil trader!_Lucy said in her mind.

"Can I talk to you,please,alone?"

"Yeah,follow me."

Lucy followed him a the way to silent room upstairs.

"Check this does the bigger girl look like?"

"Tiffany in a younger a did you get this?Tiffany has the same picture in her apartment."

"When I was little,I ran away.I met you are dating was a brought me back to the she turned into a stuck up little bitch.I hate her!She set me up and I am getting my revenge!"Lucy looked at Emmet.

Emmet looked at her like she was going crazy._What is she talking about?Tiffany is sweet!_He thought.

"Emmet me!I am is the at the I lie to you?"Lucy said as if she read his looked up at Emmet with pleading eyes.

Emmet was his girlfriend she was talking bad knew about girl he thought this kind of problem-was the over dramatic popularity cheating on hot guys problem-was just a stupid sissy fight in chic it was something he didn't want to be in the middle was if it was between anyone and Lucy,it was an ugly doesn't go down without a Tiffany remembered her as had the same it meant in that section.

"Tiffany remembers you."Emmet breathed.

"Sh-She does?"Lucy thought Tiffany was smart enough to remember a simple multiplication fact.

" I said,Tiffany has the same I mentioned you she seemed to look angry or annoyed.I guess she hated you right back."

"Oh,well that is the great thing because I hate her she hates 're I am still getting revenge."She warned.

Emmet had tons of ideas for balled up his was mad that his ex(that he still loved,and wanted back badly)was played on by his present 'girlfriend'.Who would do such a thing?!

He wanted to cheat on Tiffany but he would just get himself a slap from the two shook his opened his mouth but closed it when the door flew open.

It was Tiffany.

"Hey,ba-"She started and then cut herself off when she saw fool.

Lucy's head shot towards Tiffany and eyes flaming with clutched the photo in her washed over her.

" is this?"Tiffany asked.

Emmet was about to answer but was cut off by Lucy.

"Don't act like you are all innocent!You know damn well who I am!And I know that you are bitch that played me.I hate you 't think I forgot."Lucy shot at her.

"Oh little Lucy dumped by the boy who doesn't love you guess are an piece of crap went right up your was the perfect definition for then you because you are so jealous of me."

Emmet stood .Tiffany probably thought he was still there listening to all this.

"Me?Jealous of you?How pathetic can you be?"Lucy snapped.

"Well duh.I am prettier than no,Lucy dear,you are the pathetic one here."Tiffany got up in her face.

"Yeah the girl who is described as a naughty,dirty,pathetic,bitchy so much sense."Lucy was drowning her.

"Ugh!Oh my f*cking Man Upstairs!When are you gonna get it thought that thick head of yours?!Emmet likes you!So back off!He is mine!"Tiffany grabbed her arm and held it with a tight for the female master builder to beg for she never did.

Lucy elbowed Tiffany in the stomach causing the grip on her arm to loosen enough for her to struggle out of it."Oh you are so much ?Well me:"

Lucy went over to pulled him down and gave him a big kiss on the let go and turned back to squinted at her with hatred.

Emmet stood there with shock.

"Suck on that,Bitch!"Lucy clearly won this it wasn't winner pushed the other girl aside."Watch your back."She threat was not only harsh but scary to Tiffany.

Lucy sauntered out of the Tiffany on the floor and Emmet with no words.

A smirk played on her lips as she won and she wasn't backing down.

_Watch your back you back…_

* * *

**A/N**_:_Chapter 7!Sorry if whoa!Cat ,I am so sorry you were in the middle of this let's go over is messed with the wrong is getting !Who do think will win?Lucy or Tiffany?Feel free to comment!And of I forget:

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Stay With Me

**The Lego Movie:Fight Like A Warrior**

**Chapter 8:Stay With Me**

**Prompt:Back to her**

**Character(s):Lucy,Emmet,Tiffany**

**Pairing:Emcy,EmmetxTiffany**

**Warning:violence and cursing and swearing involved!Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Lucy headed toward the was heat wave making her not want to laid in the up at the heard somebody lay next turned to see who it was Emmet.

"Um,Do I know you?"She joked.

"You tell me."He nudged her lightly.

Lucy pushed him playfully in both stayed silent looking at the night sky.

"Hey,"Lucy broke the peaceful quiet.

Emmet looked at her."Yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier.I,um,was pissed is my worst um sorry about the other thing I did…"Lucy mentioned.

"Oh um,it is fine.I mean it didn't really mean anything-"

"Oh,please,no,no, didn't mean a thing.I -unless you wanted it to."Lucy looked deep into Emmet.

"Right."Emmet found himself reaching his hand to hold caught it back and forgot about wasn't going to did he call this love?

Lucy caught his looked at sat up.

Emmet did the same."To be honest,you look cute when you're mad."Emmet admitted.

"Really?"Lucy said.

Emmet turned red but nodded.

Lucy blushed like crazy."Thanks."

After a minute of smiling at each other the began to lean into each were a millimeter away from kissing when Lucy opened her realized what she was much as she wanted to she opened his eyes after and froze.

"Wait,this isn't right."Emmet squeezed his eyes as if he was stressed out.

"I-I can't do this."Lucy looked away and moved away an inch from Emmet.

Emmet looked hurt and full of like his sucked in a breath."Why don't you trust me anymore?"

Lucy looked shocked."What?"

"You don't seem to trust me used to tell each other everything and help each other get through we just fell since you acted like you were scarred for life I got upset and never told me a thing!"

"Emmet,you won't understand.I can't speak of it because my past was the worst part of my life.I am not going to tell answer."Lucy said it harsher then she hoped it would come out.

Emmet felt the hole in his heart grow shook his head."Still.I still feel the need to know."

Lucy hated to see Emmet this killed she wasn't telling him." Why do you care?We don't have that spark it is none of your concern anyways."

He looked down."I don't we still friends?"

Lucy hesitated."I never thought of that.I mean it is hard to be friends with your ex 't you think it will be weird between us?"

"That doesn't answer my don't you trust me?"

"Emmet,"Lucy warned.

"No,I wanna know!"

"Emmet!I am not telling 's done is answer is no!How many times do I have to tell you?Get it through your head!"

" .Just."He turned around to walk when he thought they were having a moment.

"Yeah,good!Leave!Go make out with your little pet Tiffany!Complain to her!Maybe she will tell you stories!Never wanted you here anyways!"Lucy called to voice was tearing up.

Emmet stopped in his turned around and looked at walked straight towards her.

Lucy backed he was going to hit she got the complete opposite.

Emmet walked right to her and took her in his held her around the waist close and way she couldn't get an escape.

Emmet's lips crashed right into Lucy's.

Lucy's heart skipped a felt the urge to kiss felt wrong but it felt right at the same closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his melted into Emmet's arms.

Emmet deepened the no complaints between the two.

After a minute they broke apart.

Lucy shocked but pleased at the same never shared a kiss that was better."Wow."She smiled up at Emmet.

"wow."Emmet smiled gaze locking on each felt like they were the only people on Earth.

"What about Tiffany?"Lucy asked.

"Screw Tiffany.I never liked her.I always loved you the whole time."

Lucy laughed."We should've never had broken up."

"True that,we are perfect the way we are."

"Emmet,I will tell you when I think I am ready.I am not ready to talk about it now."

"Anything you need I will be here for you,"Emmet rested his head on hers.

They stood there never daring to break their pulled away.

"What time is it?"Lucy asked.

Emmet checked his phone."12:55"He announced.

"You want to come back to my apartment?Watch a movie together?You can stay the night."Lucy suggested.

"Love to!"Emmet kissed Lucy on the stayed there in each other's arms for a few that they held hands all the way to her apartment.

* * *

"What movie do you wanna watch?"Lucy asked when they got to her apartment.

"I don't do you have?"Emmet answered with a question.

"Old Girls,Phantom Of The Opera-"She listed.

"Anything you want.I will be happy with."

Lucy pulled out The Phantom Of The Opera."How about this one?"

"Sure,"Emmet replied.

"Ok,you put it in.I will get popcorn ready."She handed him the disc and walked into the kitchen.

When Lucy waited for the popcorn to finish,Emmet crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes Emmet?"Lucy giggled.

"Are,I was we dating now?"Emmet asked.

"I don't know,you haven't asked me."

"Ok,Lucy,Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes."

Emmet smiled."I'll be in the TV room,"He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Lucy sighed the timer buzzed she poured the popcorn into bowls and walked into the TV handed a bowl to Emmet and a separate one for her.

The couple cuddled up under a blanket mad watched the movie.

When the movie was over Emmet looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms."Sweet dreams,Luce."Emmet kissed her Temple and saw a smile creep up her fell into the deep sleep her._Best night ever!_

* * *

It was morning before she knew felt something holding looked over her shoulder to see a sleeping smiled.

"Aww,He looks so cute sleeping."Lucy she realized she slept with can't do that!If you wanna sleep with a guy you have to be married to him!Oh well.

Why did she care?!

She closed her eyes until she felt Emmet move.

When Emmet moved she sat up."Good morning sleepy head."She whispered.

Emmet smiled in last night made him give a knowingly look at all Emmet and Lucy knew,they knew on top of all they were going to be one condition:If they stayed together…

* * *

**A/N**:Chapter 8!Yup!There ya go!Happy Birthday! this is happier.

Is this more like it Blaze?

I think it when Emcy was gone it was a dark and brooding was creepy.(shivers)yikes!

Chapter 9 is tuned or to make you know there is more:

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
